Biographies
by Flamestar1st
Summary: Sam and Paulina have to do a short biography of an event in the other person's life. Sam learns a little something about Paulina, but with the biography of Sam being taken out of her diary word by word, will Danny's secret stay in tact? Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's another story from me. This is a two-shot this time, and I hope y'all with like it. I'm pretty sure you will, but still. Both chapters together this is 1,956 words not including the authors note. The next chapter at 1,043 is the longest chapter I've ever written. Awesome!**

* * *

The door swung open, and a Latino girl walked in. The gothic teen sitting a couple of booths away had the sudden urge to knock herself out.

Mr. Lancer, their teacher, made them write a biography excerpt. They would be paired with someone, and would tell enough about each other to make a short story about their life. Sam would have been fine with that, unless it was Dash, Paulina, or Danny. Dash and Paulina because she hated them, though double Paulina. Danny was for a different reason. Sam didn't want Danny because, yes, it would be easy, but it would also be very personal, and could possible let out his secret. So in all reality, Sam was glad she was stuck with Paulina instead of Danny.

Speak of the devil, the Hispanic girl stopped dead in front of Sam with her hip popped out and a scowl on her face. With her to tight jeans, and top of her cheerleader's outfit a bloody red, she looked like the stereotypical queen bee. Sam had to admit, her outfit did go well with her personality.

"Let's get this over with, _muchacha triste (1)_. I don't really want to hear the sob story you call a life, so let's get this over with." Paulina mouthed off with venom in her voice.

"My life is not a "sob-story". Probably more interesting than yours. But, to save you the trouble," Sam pulls out her old purple dia-journal, yes, journal, out of her spider backpack. "I had this in sixth grade. Nothing real important in there, you can copy, or rewrite, one of these entries."

Paulina took the journal, and promptly ripped out the first page. "Looks like you actually are smart."

"Well, looks like I am, Paulina. So? Oh, and by the way, I wanna make this quick, so go ahead and tell me about one time when Danny Phantom saved your life because you're in _lo-ove_ ~" Sam stared down into Paulina's eyes, her purple eyes full of annoyance.

"Why do you even like him anyway? Oh wait, I know why. You're a damsel in distress, and Da-Phantom, is a hero. You're perfect for each other, if you weren't a shallow witch who can't do things for herself!"

"Why I ought a! Have you ever thought I liked him for a different reason? Maybe I like the fact he doesn't drool over me, and when he finally falls in love with me, we'll love me for who I am! Not just for my looks like all annoying love sick perros at our school! Sure, he's out of my league, a superhero, and probably doesn't even know I exist, but can't I dream? I'm the most popular girl in school, and no boy is more popular than me. I can't help but get attached to the first person my age out of my league, even if he is a ghost! I don't care! Call me shallow, but you're not any better."

Sam was left at the booth slack jawed as the angry Latino stormed out, leaving the Goth to figure out how to do the project herself. Which, thanks to Paulina's rant, Sam actually had all she needed. She quickly had Danny tell her about the first time he saved Paulina, and went to work. It came out like this:

 _Finally out of the accused darkness, Paulina was a bit off balance and confused._

 _"What? Huh?"_

 _She then saw a white haired, green eyed teen ghost, and a guard like, scary ghost. Petrified in fear, she screeched to the heavens._

 _Then, the teen, Paulina nicknamed him Ghost Boy, pulled out something that looked strangely like a thermos. He uncapped it and pointed it behind it behind Paulina. She shrinked in fear, only to find Ghost Boy shoving the scary ghost guard into his thermos, not her. "One done, four to go." he remarked._

 _Confused, Paulina asked, "You saved me. So, you're like a friendly ghost?"_

 _"Yeah, with some friendly advice: RUN!"_

 _Paulina did just that, running off to somewhere safe where she could think. The Ghost Boy had just saved her life. She did think he was kind of cute, in a handsome, mysterious kind of way. Paulina shook her head. She couldn't be thinking like that, he was a ghost. She was human. It was impossible for them to get together. But part of Paulina knew she would never be able to get him out of her mind._

 _The Ghost Boy was out of her league, she knew that, and knew that well. He was so untamable, so hard to get, Paulina wanted him. Never in her life had Paulina ever met a boy who was out of her reach. She kind of liked it. She knew that all the other boys only liked her for her looks, and Paulina knew that a relationship would never last. Deep down, she was a hopeless romantic, waiting for that perfect guy and that perfect date, and to her, Ghost Boy was that._

 _He was strong and brave, and selfless to. He was willing to sacrifice himself for his people he didn't even know. He had what you would call a 'Hero's Complex', and that's exactly what Paulina wanted for in a guy. Not to mention the white wind-blown hair, and those crystal, peridot, shining eyes made him look perfect._

 _Paulina knew she would probably never end up with him, but a girl can dream, right?_

 _A girl can dream._

* * *

 **Muchacha tristeis Spanish for sad girl, according to google translate. Peridot is a type of green gem, which all Steven Universe fans should know this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was waiting in Mr. Lancer's ready to present Paulina's biography to the class. Many other kids where reading there's to. Sam really wanted to get this over with. Yet, she also wondered what Paulina would have of her.

The last student, Kwan, who was presenting about Dash, finished. He had talked about some football game of Dash's.

Not very many of them were really personal, Sam noted. Danny and Tucker had both talked about when they first meet. Nothing about now, it couldn't be about now.

That's why Sam gave Paulina her outdated diary. Sure, stuff in there was personal, but it was all back in 6th grade. Well, there were two entries from recent, but there was no way Paulina could choose those, right?

"Paulina Sanchez, you're up." said Mr. Lancer

"Thank you Mr. Lancer!" she said in that fake cheery voice.

"My presentation is A Look in The Life of Sam Manson."

Paulina started to begin:

"I know I haven't written in this thing since sixth grade, but I think now's a good as time as any."

Paulina paused, "I'm making this seem like a Diary, by the way."

Continuing, "Dear Diary, something happened yesterday. On September 3, 2003, something happened I don't think could ever be explained. Not even by the best scientist. This falls right under the category of the supernatural. To be more specific, ghosts. And it has to do with Danny."

The other classmates snickered. Sam just knew they thought it was something about Danny's weird parents. Looking back, Sam saw Danny glare at her, and she knew just why. September 3 was the day Danny became Phantom. Paulina was about to blow Danny's secret.

"Paulina, please! Don't read this!" Sam yelled.

Mr. Lancer however was having none of this. "Ms. Manson! It's your fault for giving her something so personal. Now, you just have to deal with it."

Sam sighed in her chair, angry at Mr. Lancer, worried for Danny. Instead of listening to Paulina, she was thinking of a way to stop Danny's secret from getting out. Finally, she had an idea.

"Mr. Lancer, please, I really don't want Paulina to read it." Said Sam, Paulina thankfully stopping it when she, Tucker, and Danny make it down to the lab.

"I'm sorry, but no."

"Paulina didn't even write that! It's from my diary. Word for word."

"Well then you'll get a 70 for that. Paulina, please continue."

"Please, Mr. Lancer! I can't let Paulina read that!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Manson. But I will not let both of you have a 50 in the grade book. There is no way that I can stop this unless it could somehow endanger a student."

Sam stayed quiet, and then had another idea. She ran up to Paulina and snatched the paper out of her hand, ignoring her cry. She could have just sat down, but she knew that wouldn't work. Instead, she gave the paper to Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Lancer, please, just read it right here." Sam pointed to when Danny went into the portal. "Then you'll understand why I can't let Paulina read this."

Sam felt guilty for letting out the secret to Mr. Lancer, but she knew that was the only way it would work. She just had to hope the teacher wouldn't let out Danny's secret.

Mr. Lancer's eyes went wide. "Sam… I'm sorry. I truly am, but it is a code of teachers that once a student starts reading an essay, they can't stop unless it could cause harm to a student. I know this is really personal. To you, and others, but I'm sorry, Paulina must continue reading this."

"Mr. Lancer, I know this is totally off topic, but have you ever heard of the Guys in White?"

"Ms. Manson, if you're trying to blow off time, it's not going to work."

"Well, the Guys in White are a 'secret' government agency, interested in the paranormal, like ghosts. Hey Danny, didn't you once hear that GiW are trying to capture Danny Phantom?"

Danny looked at Sam confused, and then he joined along. "Oh, um, them? Yeah. Knowing the government, I wouldn't be surprised if they would try to dissect him. They wouldn't care that he has feelings and can feel pain because to the Guys in White, all Phantom is a ghost. Just ectoplasmic scum that can be used to study."

"Yeah. Thankfully the Guys in White can't track him down to just one house. I mean, since Phantom isn't a human being, he surely doesn't live in a house."

Mr. Lancer finally seemed to get it. If Danny's secret got out to this class, it would spread like wild fire. And although the local ghost hunters wouldn't hurt him, others might. Just like the Guys in White.

"Alright, alright, Sam Manson, please sit down know."

Sam reached for the paper defeated, only to find Mr. Lancer yank it back.

"I said sit down."

Sam nodded, confused, and sat down in her desk.

"You to Ms. Sanchez. Star Lancer, you're turn."

Time passed, and soon enough the bell rang. Sam turned to go out, but Mr. Lancer called her back in.

"Samantha Manson and Daniel Fenton, I must talk to you after class with the stunt you pulled during class."

Sam and Danny came back in, guilty look on their faces. Once every one was gone, Mr. Lancer finally started talking.

"Sam, Danny, I'm afraid as a teacher I must give you both a detention for disrupting the class. Sam, an hour after school, and Danny, we'll talk about the alternatives once Ms. Manson leaves. Though I do want both of you to know, that Daniel, you're secret is safe with me. Sam, I believe it's time for you to leave. I'll tell your parents that I'll see you after school."

Sam nodded, and even though she was just given a detention, she was smiling. She probably did get a 50 or something in the grade book for what happened, but she didn't really care. Not at all, her friend's secret was safe, and it looked like Danny would start to have an easier time in that class.

Who knew a stupid project with that shallow witch would end up this great?


End file.
